Vladimir Alexandrov
Introduction Vladimir Alexandrov is wandering mage who is also known as Tengri and Mogul. He is known to an extremely powerful mage in his own right, and is very versatile. His history is unknown other than the fact that his family and entire village was killed by Deliora at a young age. He is well known for using a large variety of magics and sticking to his "God of the Sky" theme. Appearance Vladimir is blessed with the gift of looking as if he were only in his twenties, not his fifties. Despite his slim physique, Vlad is heavily toned and muscular. His back is crisscrossed with scars after a run-in with a unnamed Wizard Saint. His usual attire consists of black sports coat and pants. He can also be seen in a more formal attire, with a white shirt, black tie, and black blazer. Personality Vladimir comes across as a man who is willing to do anything as long as the pay is good. Despite this, he is actually a very loyal man with a strong sense of justice. He does what he believes is right (although that can be different from other people's views). He is also known to be a bit of a playboy, often womanizing girls much younger than him. Many find him lackadaisical, overconfident, and a slacker, often keeping his hands in his pockets when fighting opponents he believes are weaker than him. Inside his mind however, you'll find that he is analyzing every situation carefully and thoughtfully. He is perfectly fine with working with a group, but he refuses to lead one, as he believes he has no leadership skills. This fits with his humble attitude about his magic. He is very modest when it comes to magic strength. Vladimir is also very unwilling to fight children and can rarely bring himself to do it. He has no particular goals in life, as Deliora is already dead. He enjoys the spirit of freedom one has when they are a wandering rogue, with no rules or confinement. He positively refuses to join guild, although he's had many offers. Vladimir thinks that every mage should follow a "theme", like his sky and storms theme (ironic, since he uses Chain Magic and several others). History Vladimir knows little about his own early history except his parents were killed by the demon Deliora and he was the sole survivor. Upon being rescued by scavengers, he was brought up in an another village. Being young, he got the foolish idea to kill Deliora, and began on a path to magic. Starting out with Chain Magic, he left his foster home at the age of 18 on his magical journey. Although he didn't find Deliora before Ur froze him, he had many adventures. Studying various air magics, his fame quickly rose as a dependable mage for hire. At one point, Vlad was married to Blair Alexandrov, but she divorced as he spent too much time working. Vladimir has fought many battles became somewhat of a legend. At one point at his life, he was accepted to the Seven Celestial Gods, the northern equivalent to the Ten Wizard Saints, at rank two. Synopsis Equipment Magic Guns: Two twin guns that use magic power for ammunition. * Charge Shot: Vladimir puts more power into the shot, increasing it's power. * Homing Shot: A shot that follows it's target. * Freeze Shot: A shot which freezes on impact. * Explosion Bullet: A bullet that explodes on impact. All-Seeing Glasses: A pair of magic glasses that give Vladimir X-Ray vision and can see through illusions. Magic and Abilities Immense Magic Power: '''Vladimir can manifest his magical power in a blue, crystalline pillar that is capable of bringing powerful mages to their knees. '''Air Magic- '''Vladimir is a skilled practitioner of Air Magic and considers himself the most powerful user in the world. * '''Mist Body: '''Vlad uses this ability to turn into air itself and negate physical and magical attacks while being able to move very fast. * '''Aerial Shot: '''Rocks or other nearby objects are lifted then thrown at the target. * '''Aerial: '''The oxygen is dramatically reduced in an area. * '''Aerial Phose: '''Pulling the target towards them, they are then placed in a cyclone to deal damage. * '''Aerial Levitation: '''Vladimir can allow others to fly with a bubble of air. * '''Aerial Explosion: '''The particles in the air are turned explosive, dealing great damage. * '''Aerial Blast: '''A ball of air goes to the targeted area, then explodes in a blast of wind, throwing everything in the area. * '''Aerial Fake: '''An extremely realistic fake is created that Vladimir can control from a distance. '''Wind Magic- '''The second of Vladimir's "primary magics", this is Vlad's most offensively centered magic. * '''Wind Wall: '''A high speed wall of wind is placed around an area. Anyone can enter, but those leaving are torn to shreds. * '''Storm Bringer: '''The target is thrown into the sky. * '''Storm Mail: '''Vladimir is coated in a tornado, enhancing his defense. * '''Storm Shred: '''Blast of wind that are strong enough to pierce steel are fired. * '''Emera Baram: '''A concentrated blast of wind is fired at the target. * '''Magic Wind Palm: '''A small but destructive tornado is released on the opponent. * '''Wind Blast: Releases a blast of wind, pushing back the target. * Wind Hand: '''The target is enveloped in a hand made of wind, then thrown around or smashed into the ground. * '''Wind Crush: '''The target is pushed to the ground by strong winds. '''Airspace- '''Vladimir's third primary magic, he prefers not to use it unless his other two can't win the battle. * '''Metsu: The target is hit with energy, draining their magic power and doing damage equivalent to that power. The higher their magic power, the stronger the attack. * Zetsu: Multiple blasts of air explode around the target. * Jetsu: The area's wind is searched by Vlad, finding those hiding. Only the highest concealment can escape scrutiny. . * Zero: Palms facing the target, the caster creates a vacuum, making them lose conscious, then killing them. Also, no sound can enter or leave the vacuum. Storm Magic: '''A powerful magic that allows Vlad to manipulate weather to his will. * '''Weather Control: '''Allows the user to manipulate the weather as he choses i.e. storms, droughts, etc… * '''Special Weather Technique: Tornado: Vlad summons a tornado that is capable of destroying an entire city. * Special Weather Technique: Tsunami: Vlad summons a tsunami around 100 feet tall (can only be used near moderately large bodies of water) * Special Weather Technique: Combination of the Heavens and the Sea: Hurricane: '''As the name implies, Vlad can create a massive hurricane, capable of destruction on unimaginable levels. '''Lightning Magic: '''A type of magic that allows Vladimir control of the element of lightning. * '''Lighting Body: The user is covered in lighting, greatly increasing mobility. * Lighting Fist/ Kick: The user coats their fists/ legs in electricity, then hits with an enhanced attack. * Electric Discharge: The surrounding area is shocked by electricity. * Bolt: A blast of lighting is hurled at the opponent. * Lighting Blast: A ball of lighting is hurled at the target, exploding on impact. * Electro Shot: '''The target is surrounded by a circle of electricity, then is shocked. * '''Thunder: A bolt of lighting comes from the sky and does immense damage. Only usable is a storm. '''Figure Eyes: '''A type of Eye Magic that allows Vladimir to control the souls of whoever looks into his eyes. '''Thought Projection: '''Vladimir is skilled in thought projection, a type of magic that allows him to create copies of himself. '''Dispelling Magic: '''Vladimir is highly skilled at dispelling magic, which allows him to negate spells. '''Chain Magic: '''A type of magic that grants Vlad the ability to create chains out of magic. The more magic power, the harder the chains. '''Enhanced Speed: '''Vladimir's speed is renowned and envied throughout the magic world. He can move at high speeds that is said to be unnatural; he managed to defeat to mages specializing in High Speed without any magic, only his speed, without use of his hands. '''Immense Strength: '''Vladimir possesses considerable strength. He has the strength to crush giant boulders with his bare hands and can throw massive objects with considerable speed and accuracy. '''Extreme Reflexes: '''Vladimir has very good instincts and reflexes. He once demonstrated this in a fight with Laxus Dreyar when he managed to dodge his attacks, despite the fact that they moved at the speed of lightning. '''Expert Marksman: '''Vladimir is a very good shot with his guns and rarely misses. '''Master Hand-to-hand Combatant: '''Vlad has lived a long time and has mastered nearly every form of combat known to man. His preferred way of fighting includes swift, strong strikes, and focus on dodging rather than defense. '''Extreme Pain Resistance: '''Even with his eye being stabbed out, Vladimir managed to keep in battle with no significant decreases to his skill. Trivia * Vladimir lost his eye in a fight with Jura Neekis. * Vladimir hates dogs and loves cats. * Vlad's favorite color is purple. * At one point, Vladimir had seven girlfriends at once. * Vladimir starred in the first ever issue of Sorcerer Weekly as the number five "Wizards I would like to be my Boyfriend". * According to ''Weekly Sorcerer ''reporter Jason, Vlad's stats are: Category:Independent Mage